Fanfic Exclusive: High School of Horrors
High School Of Horrors is the fourth episode of the first season of ClevanOTP's fanfiction: Glee: The New Years. It aired on October 29th, 2011. Episode Prologue: The narrator says, "On the twenty-ninth day of October, In a new year of a decade, not too long before our last, the Glee club suddenly encountered a deadly threat to its very existence. And this terrifying enemy surfaced, as such enemies often do, in the seemingly most innocent and unlikely of places.." The song starts, and the three girls of the Glee Club, Cheyenne, Anna and Elizabeth sing. "Little shop, little shop of horrors, Little shop, little shop of terror. Call a cop. Little shop of horrors. No, oh, oh, no-oh! Little shop, little shop of horrors. Bop sh'bop, little shop of terror. Watch 'em drop! Little shoppa horrors. No, oh, oh, no-oh!" Cheyenne sings, "Shing-a-ling, what a creepy thing to be happening!" "Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out!" Anna sings, "Shang-a-lang, feel the sturm and drang in the air." Elizabeth sings, "Sha-la-la, stop right where you are. Don't you move a thing." They all sing walking to McKinley, "You better (tellin' you, you better), tell your mama somethin's gonna get her She better, everybody better beware!" The girls all walk inside the school and the lights are off, thunder crashes and the girls are dancing, "Oh, Here it comes, baby, Tell those bumbs, baby, No, oh, oh, no!, Oh, Hit the dirt, baby, Red alert, baby, No, oh, oh, no!,""Little shop, little shop of horrors. Bop sh-bop, you'll never stop the terror. Little shop, little shop of horrors. No, oh, oh, no, oh, oh, no, oh, oh, no!"'' Someone comes in the school and says "Hey, who's in here?" Elizabeth, Anna, and Cheyenne run quickly out of the school. ---- '''TITLE CARD' Mr. Schuester are in Principal Figgins office, "Wait, what do you mean, no Halloween party?" Mr. Schuester said. "I'm sorry, Will, but I don't think it's a great idea, we hardly have a band to perform" Figgins said. Mr. Schuester had an idea, "Wait, maybe my Glee Club could perform!" "Um, are you sure, they aren't like the last Glee Club you had, are you sure they have the potential?" "Of course, if you just give them a chance," "OK then, they can perform, but, you guys have to have a decent setlist for the party," A woman walks in the office, "I can help with that," "Hi, and you are," Mr. Schuester said. "Oh I'm sorry, what's wrong with me, my name is Chanel Rayne, not the weather "Rain", it's R-A-Y-N-E, I'm the new Math teacher," "Nice meeting you, Chanel, you can help us?" Mr. Schuester said. "Sure, I'd love to, I love Glee club, I've been in Glee Club before, it brings back memories," "You know, you look so familiar," Mr. Schuester said. "You do too," Chanel said. Mr. Schuester and Chanel thought and gasped, "1992!" They hugged each other, "It's been so long!" Mr. Schuester said. "It has! I'd thought I'd never see you again," Chanel said. Principal Figgins smiled. "Speaking of, why won't you come with me to my Glee Club?" Mr. Schuester said. "Sure, I'd love to!" Chanel said. ---- "OK, guys, so, this is my longtime friend, Ms. Rayne," Mr. Schuester said. "Hi, Ms. Rayne!" Everyone said. Chuck secretly said next to Anna, "She's a hottie," Anna hit him under the chair. "Ouch, Anna!" "Well, Mr. Figgins has decided to let us perform at the Halloween party," "Hold up! We are going to perform at the party?" Daniel said. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Mr. Schuester said. "Oh nothing, just a little bit of tomatoes, slushies and snacks being thrown at us won't hurt at all," Daniel said sarcastically. "Daniel's right, we suck to them and that's not fair to us," Cheyenne said. "No worries guys, Ms. Rayne has it all planned out," Mr. Schuester said. "Guys, first off, you guys need some hot costumes, any suggestions?" Chanel said. "I want to be Nicki Minaj!" Addison said. "Cool, Nicki's great, anyone else?" Chanel said. "Adam Lambert," A.J. said. "Ghostface from Scream," Chuck said. "Katy Perry," Cheyenne said. "Paul McCartney," Daniel said. "So, it's obvious that you guys want to be celebrities for Halloween," Chanel said. Everyone said, "Yes," "Hmm, that's not bad, I actually know how to make the costumes for you guys!" Chanel said. Everyone were cheering and clapping. "Your kids are very cool," Chanel whispered to Will. Will smiled. ---- Cheyenne and Daniel were walking together and holding hands in the hallway. "You know, two weeks of dating you has changed me." Cheyenne said. "It has?" Daniel said Cheyenne nodded, "I thought you wouldn't accept our relationship, since you were, you know, chasing after Rick." "I know, I was, it was just that feeling I had for him, and I just couldn't really get over him and A.J. having a greater relationship with each other." Daniel said. Daniel looked down, "I was in love with someone who didn't exactly feel the same way. And when you held my hand, I knew you would help me get over that." Cheyenne smiled until two jocks had orange slushies in their hands and they were both slushied, One said, "Trick or treat, losers!" Cheyenne and Daniel were in shock. ---- Chuck and Anna were helping decorating the auditorium with Chanel. They were hanging up halloween decorations and they set up the tables. Mr. Schuester walked in, "Ooh, it's looking good so far, guys!" "If it wasn't for Ms. Rayne, the decorations wouldn't be so cool," Chuck said, he smiled looking at Chanel. Anna looked at Chuck. "Can we talk for a second, Chuck?" Anna pulls Chuck away from Will and Chanel as they talk to each other. "Why are you blushing so hard over her?" Anna said. "What do you mean?" "It's like when Chanel first came, you started to pay less attention to me." "Babe, it's not like that," Chuck said. "It seems like that to me," Anna said. "I'm sorry, if I am acting like that, Anna," Chuck said. Anna sighed, "It's OK, I just don't want you to not forget about me," Anna said. "I'm never gonna forget about you," Chuck said. Chuck kisses Anna on the cheek, and they both walk to finish the decorations. ---- The girls start to perform at the party, Addison starts with "Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters, calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters," Cheyenne sings, "Heart thumps and you jump, coming down with goosebumps, you dared to go there, You dared to go there I’ma I’ma get you so scared!" "We're wanting to, we're haunting you, we're wanting to, hey, hey" Cheyenne continues with, "You stayed in too late To be getting afraid This scene’s extreme…I I I I’ma get you so scared!" "We're wanting to, we're haunting you, we're wanting to, hey, hey" Addison sings, "Gonna get your body shakin’ wishin’ you could just awaken" Elizabeth and Claira sings, "Here we go… Tonight all the monsters gonna dance, We’re comin’ to get ya!, Tonight all the monsters gonna dance, We’re comin’ to get ya!" Anna and Cheyenne sing, "If you’re only dreaming why I hear you screaming?, Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We’re comin’ to get ya! We’re comin’ to get ya!" Addison sings the beginning again, and then she sings the bridge, "Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire Gonna get your body shakin’ Wishin’ you could just awaken," The girls sing the chorus again and dance throughout, as the performance ends, some of the students are clapping and some are not, Mr. Schuester and Chanel Rayne smile at each other and clap, while Sue Sylvester runs out the room to her office. After the performance, the girls get punch for a break. "That was so much fun," Addison said. "You can say that again," Elizabeth said. "It's not over yet, guys, we have more songs left, and if we make it, then we'll be fine, Addison, you have to go back up there," Anna said. Addison sighed, and took a last drink from her punch and went to Chanel. "Ms. Rayne, do you have a different wig? It's for my next performance," "Sure, I do, come with me," Chanel and Addison walk to Chanel's office, it started to thunder and pour down rain, and Addison was a bit creeped out since it was night time, and some of the lights in the hallway were off. Addison thought she saw some creepy shadows from the lockers, and she said to herself, What is going on with me? Chanel and Addison went to her office and Chanel closed the door and opened up a drawer where she had tons of wigs, and she had a white wig in her hand. "Is this the right one?" Chanel said. "Yup," Addison said. "Great, let's go," Chanel and Addison tried to open the door. "Wait, what's going on?" Addison said. "It's this door," Chanel struggled with the door. "Wait, let me try," Addison tried to open the door, but it was hard for her too. "Oh no, we're trapped," Chanel said. ---- Rick and A.J. were smiling at each other while drinking punch, as Anna looked at her watch, "It's 7:30, where is Addison and Ms. Rayne?" "How long have were they gone?" Daniel said. "They have been gone for at least 15 minutes ago," Anna said. "That's weird," Daniel said. Anna sighed, "I just hope they come soon," "What about the songs?" Chuck said. "Well, after Addison, you were next, so, I think you should perform now," Anna said. Chuck sighed and went on the stage. He had to prepare. His performance started out with him dancing to Michael Jackson's "Ghost" Everyone quickly turned around as he started to dance. "There's a ghost down in the hall, There's a ghoul upon the bed, There's something in the walls, There's blood up on the stairs and it's floating through the room, And there's nothing I can see, And I know it's bless the tune, because now it's haunting me, Don't understand it, Don't understand it. There's a thumpin' in the floor, There's a creak behind the door, There's a rocking in the chair, But there's no-one seem there, There's a ghostly smell around, But nobody to be found, And a coffin inlay open, Where a restless soul is pokin', Don't understand it, don't understand it," "And who gave you the right to scare my family? And who gave you the right to shame my baby? She needs me! And who gave you the right to shake my fablic tree? They put a knife in my back, shot an arrow in me, tell me are you the ghost of jealousy, The ghost of jealousy''"'' Chuck had dancers in the background, Anna was smiling at Chuck, Chuck winked at Anna, Rick and A.J. were dancing to the song, and the rest were cheering for Chuck. "And who gave you the right to shame my family? And who gave you the right to shame my baby? She needs me! And who gave you the right to shake my fablic tree? And who gave you the right to take, intrusion? To see me! And who gave you the right to hurt my family? And who gave you the right to hurt my baby? She needs me, And who gave you the right to shake my fablic tree? They put a knife in my back, shot an arrow in me, tell me are you the ghost of jealousy, The ghost of jealousy" "Come on!, But it's dynamite, A peace of mine, Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy" Everyone was rooting for Chuck and Anna walked up to Chuck and hugged him.' ---- "Help! Help!!" Addison yelled. "Anyone help us!!!" Chanel said. Addison sighed, "It's not working, what are we gonna do now?" Chanel sat on the coner of the floor, "I guess, we just have to sit here," "I feel like I'm haunted," Addison said. "What do you mean," Chanel said. "Last night, I was getting ready for bed, and when I was going to sleep, my window was up, I was cold, so I decided to shut the window, as I went back to bed, the window all of a sudden went back up," Addison said. "Maybe it was just the wind," Chanel said. "No, Ms. Rayne, it couldn't have been, something is going on with me and I need to know now," Chanel sighed. "I just hope we get out of here soon," "You know, maybe I can call Anna," Addison said. Addison grabbed her cellphone, she tried calling, but then she didn't have no signal. "Darn, my signal is not working," Addison said. Addison just sighed. ---- Cheyenne and Daniel decided to perform E.T., Cheyenne started out with, "You're so hypnotizing, You're so hypnotizing, Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?, Your touch magnetizing, Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing, They say be afraid, You're not like the others, futuristic lover, Different DNA, They don't understand you" Daniel sings, "You're from a whole other world, A different dimension, You open my eyesAnd I'm ready to go, lead me into the light''"'' They both sing, "Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me,Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison, Take me, ta-ta-take me, Wanna be a victim, Ready for abduction," Cheyenne sings, "Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign, it's supernatural, extraterrestrial," Cheyenne sings, "This is transcendental, on another level. Boy, you're my lucky star" Daniel sings, "I wanna walk on your wavelength and be there when you vibrate for you I'll risk it all." They both sing the chorus and in the end, everyone claps for the performance, however, when some jocks decide to join the party, things go wrong. One jock got some punch and then walked to Anna and Chuck, "Hey girl, want a refreshing shower?" He threw the juice on Anna's costume, Anna gasped and cried and ran away. "Hey, you can't do that!" Chuck said. "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Chuck punched the jock in the face, while everyone was screaming oohs. Chuck chased Anna, "Wait, Anna, don't leave," Anna was still crying. "I can't believe he did that to my costume," "It's OK, babe, it's gonna dry," Chuck hugged Anna tightly. Anna stopped crying and sniffles. "I love you," Anna whispered. Chuck stopped, What did she just say? Anna stopped hugging, "Chuck?" "Come on, babe, let's go back to the party," Anna and Chuck walked, while she was wondering what was going on with Chuck. ---- Addison and Chanel didn't have anything to do but sleep, while in Addison's point of view, she starts dreaming. Music starts and she wakes up and she starts floating in the air, she didn't know what was going on and what was gonna happen. "There's a little creepy house in a little creepy place. Little creepy town in a little creepy world. Little creepy girl with her little creepy face, Saying funny things that you've never heard. Do you know what it's all about? Are you brave enough to figure out? Know that you could set your world on fire, If you're strong enough to leave your doubts." She unfortunately gets out of the office and she looks at bodies on the floor and how the building is rotating, and how the hallway is different, her hair is a different color, much like Kerli's and she has on make up with a weird dress on. "Feel it, breathe it, believe it and you'll be walking on air. Go try, go fly so high and you'll be walking on air. You feel this, unless you kill it - Go on and you're forgiven. I knew, that I could feel that -I feel like I'm walking on air." She stops at a strange door and opens it up and it's dark at first, then she finds a doll that looks just like her, "She has a little creepy cat and little creepy bat. Little rocking chair and an old blue hat. That little creepy girl - oh she loves to sing, She has a little gift - an amazing thing. With her little funny eyes of hazel, with her little funny old blue hat. She will go and set the world on fire -No one ever thougt she could do that." She sings the chorus, as she picks up the doll, she looks closely to the doll, and she holds it and tries to look around at where's she's at now. She sits the doll down, and she realizes that the doll starts talking. "Flitter up and hover down.Be all around, be all around." Addison gasps and she tries to run, but the thing she realizes is that she has no feet, and no hands, and she finds out that, she's a ghost. She feels as if someone's chasing her, and she sings the chorus once again, and she goes back to the hallway and finds that the dead bodies are not there, and she turns around and sees that the bodies are alive and they try to get her. She tries finding Chanel's office door but then as they get closer, and touch her, Addison screams. Chanel tries to wake Addison up. "Addison, Addison, wake up, hon, wake up," Addison wakes up, "W-wh-what happened?" "You had a nightmare, and you were screaming," Chanel said. Addison sighed, "So much for Halloween," Meanwhile... "Where is Ms. Rayne and Addison, Mr. Schue?" Rick said. "I don't know, it's been at least a half an hour," Mr. Schuester said. "We only have one song left to perform, and we need her." Anna said. "I don't know what's going on," Mr. Schuester said. Sooner you know, a power outage has affected the school, due to the thunderstorm. Everyone screams. "What just happened, Mr. Schuester?" A.J. said. "I-I-I don't know," Mr. Schuester said. "Everyone stay calm, everyone escort to the hallway," Principal Figgins said. Everyone left out the auditorium and went to the hallway. "I'm scared," Anna said. "It's OK," Chuck said. "Everyone calm down, we just have to find Addison and Ms. Rayne and find a solution to this problem," Mr. Schuester said. "Let's split up," Claira said. "Split up? Oh hell no!" Elizabeth said. "Why not?" Claira said. "Because what if we won't be able to find each other besides then? It's best if we stick together," Elizabeth said. "Yeah, Elizabeth's right," Charlie said. "Oh, please, you're just saying that because you guys are dating now," Claira said. "Excuse me?" Charlie said. "Guys, please, there's no time for fighting," Mr. Schuester said. ---- Luckily, Chanel had a candle in her office to have some light. "Are you a singer, Ms. Rayne?" Addison said. "I sure am, I was in Glee club with Mr. Schuester, you know," Chanel said. "Really?" Addison said. "Yup, I still got the voice, I'm not that old," Chanel said. Addison and Chanel laughed. "I feel like singing now," Chanel said. "I do, too," Addison said. Chanel started to sing in acapella, "Love is just a history that they may prove and when you're gone I'll tell them my religion's you." Addison looked up, surprised at her voice. "When Pontius comes to kill the king upon his throne, I'm ready for their stones. I'll dance, dance, dance with my hands, hands, hands, above my head, head, head like Jesus, said. I'm gonna dance, dance, dance with my hands, hands, hands above my head, hands together. Forgive him before he's dead Because" Addison and Chanel both sing, "I won't cry for you, I won't crucify the things you do, I won't cry for you, see. When you're gone I'll still be bloody Mary" Mr. Schuester and the gang, stop by the door and hear someone singing. "Who's that?" Daniel said. "Oh, I know," Mr. Schuester smiled. Addison and Chanel sing, "Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Gaga, Dum dum da da da, Dum dum da da da da da da, Dum dum da da da, Dum dum da da da da da da" They both sing the chorus again, while everyone in the hallway are smiling and listening, "Whoah Whoah Whoah, Whoah Whoah Whoah, Whoah Whoah Whoah Whoah Whoah Whoah, Whoah Whoah Whoah" "Chanel? Addison? Is that you guys?" Mr. Schuester yelled out. Addison and Chanel looked at each other, "It's Mr. Schuester!" Addison said. Addison and Chanel both get up, Mr. Schuester tried to open the door, "What's wrong with this door?" Mr. Schuester said. "It's hard to open!" Addison said. "I need your guys help, help me try to push this door down," Mr. Schuester said. Anna, Daniel, Cheyenne and Rick helped Mr. Schuester, "Addison, Chanel, if you guys are close to the door, move back!" Chanel and Addison moved back. "On the count of three guys, we'll try to push this door," Mr. Schuester and the gang moved back, "One, two, three," They ran hard to the door and pushed the door, however, it didn't work. They moved back again, "One, two, three!" They ran to the door again and pushed the door, and it opened. Addison smiled, "Oh my god, thank you, Mr. Schue," Addison hugged everyone, Chanel hugged Mr. Schuester and smiled. "How did you guys get locked in here?" Mr. Schuester said. "I don't know, it was just when I closed the door, I found a wig for Addison's performance, and then after that, we tried to open it, then it was locked. "Well, didn't you have a key?" Mr. Schuester said. "I did, right after I walked away from Sue Sylvester and I put my key right --" Chanel and Will say, "Sue" They all walked out and ran to Sue's office, as she was sitting in her office with a pumpkin of herself. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Rainbow Crew!" "Where is my keys, you evil woman?" Chanel said. "Oooh, fiesty?" Sue said. "You darn right I am! How could you take my keys?" Chanel said. "Well, I just overheard something I never thought I would here, and eh, I guess I pulled a little prank," Sue said. Chanel slammed her hands on Sue's desk, "Listen, you demon!, I have security, I have lawyers, who can clearly put you in jail easily over my complaint, so, if you don't give me my keys back, or I'll call my lawyers," Sue was a bit scared, she got her keys and then she gave it to Chanel, "Thanks, oh and by the way, there's something on the floor," "What's that?" Sue said. Chanel picked up Sue's pumpkin and smashed it on the floor, "Karma's something, right?" They all left out the office, and suddenly all of the lights are back on. "Finally!" Addison said Principal Figgins walked to the gang, "Everyone, everything is OK now, you guys may finish your party," "Wait, our last performance!" Anna said. "Oh, right, we need more costumes," Addison turned to Chanel, "Ms. Rayne, would you like to perform with us?" "Oh, I don't know about that, you know, you guys wouldn't possibly want me to perform," "I would, we all would," Addison said. Everyone agreed. Chanel smiled, "Sure, then, why not?" Everyone cheered. ---- "Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum bum 4x" Addison sings, "What's wrong with me?, why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy nowwww" Chanel sings, "No more gas in the rig, Can't even get it started, Nothing heard, nothing said, Can't even speak about it. All my life on my head, don't want to think about it, Feels like I'm going insane, Yeah," A.J. sings, "It's a thief in the night, to come and grab you, it can creep up inside you and consume you, a disease of the mind, It can control you, It's too close for comfort" Everyone sings, "Throw on your brake lights, We're in the city of wonder, Ain't gonna play nice,Watch out, you might just go under, Better think twice, Your train of thought will be altered, So if you must faulter be wise, Your mind is in disturbia, It's like the darkness is the light, Disturbia, Am I scaring you tonight, Disturbia, Ain't used to what you like, Disturbia, Disturbia.." "Bum bum besu dum bum bum be dum bum, 4x" Daniel sings, "Release me from this curse I'm in, trying to maintain, but I'm struggling," Elizabeth sings, "If you can't go, go, go, I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh," Everyone sings the chorus, while Chanel sings the other parts. And then it ends. Everyone claps and Chanel gives a high five to everyone, and she winks at Will. Will winks back. Category:Fanfic Exclusives